


Parenthetically

by Olga_F



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F





	Parenthetically

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parenthetically](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28385) by drachenmina. 



Сколько бы Шерлок на это не намекал – ну хорошо, не провозглашал достаточно громко, чтобы гарантированно расслышали все, находящиеся в пределах слышимости, писал всем и вся СМС-ки… да разве что только объявление в «Таймс» не давал – идиотом Грег не был. Так что когда Майкрофт Холмс позвонил ему и исключительно вежливо поинтересовался, нет ли у инспектора желания поужинать в его обществе (сегодня вечером, если ему удобно, в восемь часов, если он не возражает и ах, да, чуть не забыл, одеться желательно поприличнее) Грег со вздохом распрощался со спокойным вечером около телевизора и ответил:  
\- Да, конечно. До вечера.

Ему было любопытно, о чем они собираются поговорить за ужином. Государственные дела? (Вряд ли.) Проблемы у кого-то из высших чиновников. (Уже больше похоже на правду.) Или просто снова нужно присмотреть за Шерлоком. (Вот это скорее всего.) На всякий случай Грег сунул в карман пару таблеток от несварения желудка. 

Грег никогда раньше не слышал о существовании ресторана, в котором они оказались. И ничего удивительного: местечко из тех, где и Голливудской звезде первой величины не удивятся. В качестве посетителя человеку с его зарплатой тут делать нечего, да и в профессиональных услугах потрепанных жизнью копов они явно не нуждаются. Но в общем и целом у них оказалось довольно приятно. Кухня, конечно, на любителя, слишком уж мудреная - Майкрофт, тот вообще весь вечер ковырялся вилкой в зеленом салате без соуса - но один вечер пережить можно. 

Если, конечно, кое-кто не сбежит, не заплатив по счету.

(Позже, когда вино, которое Майкрофт постоянно подливал ему в бокал, помогло Грегу избавиться от некоторой неловкости из-за явного несоответствия собственной персоны статусу заведения, он огляделся, и обнаружил, что в довольно большом зале все, кроме него, ковыряются в салате. Похоже, стейк Грега был первым куском мяса, который шеф-повару довелось приготовить за последние несколько месяцев. Оставалось надеяться, что запасы они обновляют регулярно. А вот счет, в итоге, так и не принесли. Видимо Шерлок не единственный из Холмсов получает еду на халяву. И как оба ухитряются оставаться такими тощими, было для Грега настоящей загадкой.)

Майкрофт, как всегда, был очарователен. («Вкрадчивый мерзавец», так называла его Донован, но Грег с этим категорически не соглашался.) Он считал общество старшего Холмса приятным разнообразием после всяких отбросов общества, с которыми волей-неволей приходилось иметь дело каждый день. Правда этим вечером Майкрофт что-то никак не переходил к сути дела. Странно. Обычно он резину не тянул, что восхищало Грега, уставшего от многочисленных любителей зря тратить свое и чужое время. 

\- Время для кофе, - мурлыкнул Майкрофт, и слизнул с губ крошки какао от тирамису ("единственная слабость, которую я себе позволяю," так он сказал). – Я бы предложил перебраться в более подходящее место. 

Грег моргнул:  
\- Извините? Ах, да, кофе. Правильно. Да, хорошо. – Должно быть, сегодня они собираются обсудить что-то действительно секретное. Выходит, Шерлок не при чем. Скорее всего. – Тогда может ко мне? - Он был уверен, что жучков там нет. По крайней мере, точно нет жучков, поставленных кем-то по фамилии Холмс. 

Машина Майкрофта встретила их дуновением приятного теплого воздуха и легким (дорогим) ароматом. Грег улыбнулся. Лимузин с шофером – естественная среда обитания такого редкого и трудноуловимого зверя, как Майкрофт? Это надо обдумать.

\- Так приятно выбраться, наконец, из толпы, не правда ли, инспектор? 

Толпа? Вот уж выбрал словечко! Толпа – это то, что бывает около лотков с овощами в субботу утром в местном супермаркете. Некоторым из этих пожилых дамочек самое место в спецназе. Хотя с другой стороны, Майкрофту просто не с чем сравнивать. Грег со всем удобством расположился на мягком сидении:  
\- И не говорите! 

Майкрофт был в прекрасном настроении. Это слегка настораживало. 

*** 

\- Боюсь, у меня только растворимый, - предупредил Грег, когда они вошли в квартиру.

\- В самом деле? - Майкрофт нахмурился. - О, не беспокойтесь, инспектор. Сейчас я все устрою. 

\- «Nescafe» - это, конечно, не для вас, да? – на самом деле Грег и не думал обижаться. Он и сам предпочитал настоящий кофе, просто лень было возиться для себя одного. 

Лицо Майкрофта вытянулось.   
\- Прошу прощения, инспектор. Я не хотел… 

\- Нет! Господи, да нормально все, что вы. - Грег похлопал Майкрофта по руке, чтобы немного ободрить. Эти понтовые вина, должно быть, крепче чем дешевое пойло, к которому он привык. Нужно будет проверить эту версию, перед тем как в следующий раз соглашаться на ужин. В следующий раз? Нет-нет, нужно сосредоточиться на том, что происходит сейчас. Майкрофт шагнул ближе. Сконфуженное выражение исчезло с его лица, и Грег не был уверен, что может подобрать подходящее слово, чтобы описать то, что его заменило. Он сглотнул. 

Глаза Майкрофта блестели ярче, чем когда либо. Хотя Грег никогда и не смотрел на него с такого расстояния. Он чувствовал тепло тела своего необычного гостя и едва уловимый запах его одеколона – очень дорогой, очень мужской. Очень Майкрофтовский.   
\- Возможно, мы можем заменить кофе чем-нибудь более… предпочтительным? 

И Грег почему-то сразу понял, что речь вовсе не о чашечке «Брук Бонда». 

 

*** 

 

Этого не происходит, думал Грег. Потому что есть множество причин, по которым этого просто не может происходить. Начиная с самой элементарной: это он, а это – Майкрофт. И еще: он же испортит свои дорогущие брюки, если будет стоять в них на коленях. Грег был уверен, что причин еще целый список, но так уж получилось, что они вылетели у него из головы (и к этому происшествию имел непосредственное отношение наш Мистер Совершенство с членом Грега во рту).

Грег все еще подозревал, что у него галлюцинации (предположительно из-за большого количества дорогой еды), так что его никак нельзя было считать надежным свидетелем, но вроде бы дело было так: 

Майкрофт: Возможно, мы можем заменить кофе чем-нибудь более… предпочтительным?

Грег: *Сглатывает. Говорит себе, что это никак не может означать того, о чем он только что подумал.* Да?

Майкрофт: Несомненно. *Поддергивает брюки. Опускается на колени. Проводит носом по паху Грега.* Вы не будете возражать?

Грег: *Издает невразумительный звук* 

Майкрофт: *Расстегивает ширинку Грега* Вот и прекрасно. *Трется щекой об уже затвердевший член Грега* М-м-м. *Одним, очень экономичным, движением высвобождает член Грега из трусов и берет его в рот.*

Грег: Ох, … !

Вот так и вышло, что «фамильные драгоценности» Лестрейда оказались в распоряжении самого опасного человека Британии, который, надо сказать, обращался с ними как настоящий эксперт. Грег понимал, что слишком много думает, но черт побери, как еще он мог сдержаться и не кончить в глотку Майкрофту в ту же минуту, как какой-нибудь озабоченный юнец?

Грег спросил себя, способен ли Майкрофт на то, что частенько удается Шерлоку – читать мысли. И решил, что пока это неактуально, потому что сейчас его мысли совершенно очевидны. 

Он так и не решил, можно ли считать хотя бы косвенным доказательством то, что через секунду после этой очевидной мысли один из изящных, ухоженных пальцев Майкрофта оказался в его заднице и начал массировать простату. Чтобы выдержать такое, нужно было быть совсем уж упертым натуралом. И Грег кончил Майкрофту в рот.   
\- Извини! - выдохнул он. - Я... 

\- Ну что вы, извинения излишни, - заверил Майкрофт и облизал губы (зрелище, от которого у Грега начали подгибаться колени). – Благодарю вас, инспектор. Это было восхитительно. – Он встал и аккуратно отряхнул брюки. 

Грег несколько раз изумленно моргнул.  
\- Ты чего? – да, конечно, вопрос не самый умный, но у инспектора были смягчающие обстоятельства. 

Майкрофт вскинул бровь. 

\- Ты разве не хочешь… Я хотел сказать, что с удовольствием… да черт возьми, Майкрофт, что это только что было? 

Теперь брови Майкрофта практически встретились над переносицей.   
\- Еще раз прошу вас меня извинить, инспектор, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что... процесс, о котором идет речь, не вызывает у вас возражений. – У Майкрофта был обеспокоенный вид. Причем это было искреннее беспокойство, а не притворная заинтересованность, которую Грег видел на его лице сотни раз. 

\- Еще бы я возражал! Не в том дело. - Грег вздохнул. Пожалел о том, что не заканчивал курсы по обращению с Холмсами, потому что ни в одной программе таких не было. Мысленно выругался и попытался говорить на языке, понятном собеседнику. – Я всего лишь думал, что у тебя... как это там... не вызовет возражений ответная услуга с моей стороны. 

Во взгляде Майкрофта промелькнуло что-то, напоминающее радость, но обычная невозмутимость вернулась слишком быстро.   
\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны, инспектор, но в этом нет необходимости. 

Грег уставился на него. Попытался придумать, как покультурнее сказать «Охренел, что ли?». Сдался.  
\- Да к черту все эти церемонии. Пошли в кровать. 

На этот раз радость была заметна, очевидна, и никуда не делась. 

По крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не уснули.

*** 

Утром он, разумеется, ушел. Грег попытался убедить себя в том, что все в порядке. Ему и самому нужно было бежать на работу – еще одно убийство, и братишка Майкрофта ведет себя так, будто убийца старался специально для него. 

Шерлок стоял на коленях около тела.  
\- Американец или недавний переселенец из Америки. Такой одеколон в Англии пока не продают. Заходил в индийский ресторан, но не ел… - обвиняющий взгляд, - а ты прошедшей ночью спал с моим братом. 

Грег выругался себе под нос. Донован бросила в него взгляд, в котором ликование смешивалось с недоумением.   
\- А нельзя ли не отвлекаться от расследования? 

Шерлок, разумеется, слушать не стал.  
\- Почему ты спал с Майкрофтом?

\- Шерлок, сейчас не время… - попытался вмешаться Уотсон. 

\- Неужели не можешь найти кого-нибудь получше? Да, ты уже староват, но не сказать, чтобы совсем уж непривлекательный. 

\- Шерлок! 

\- Что?

Разумнее всего, пожалуй, было закрыть тему, пусть теперь сами друг с другом разбираются. Грег уже почти так и сделал. Почти.   
\- К твоему сведению, Майкрофт — хороший парень. Трудолюбивый, порядочный, приятный. Может быть мне просто доставляет удовольствие его общество? Такое тебе в голову не приходило? 

Вот так, впервые в жизни, Грег заставил Шерлока Холмса заткнуться. 

К сожалению, всю прелесть момента испортило то, что их с разинутыми ртами слушало около десятка полицейских. 

 

*** 

Грег не был удивлен, когда в нескольких шагах от Скотланд-Ярда около него остановилась машина Майкрофта.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь злиться за то, что о нас теперь все знают? - спросил он в качестве упреждающего удара. 

Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся.   
\- О, ну за это, насколько я понимаю, мы должны благодарить Шерлока, - спокойно ответил он. – Как насчет выпить, инспектор? 

Грег обдумал предложение.  
\- Я бы предпочел поцелуй, - ответил он, глядя Майкрофту в глаза. – И называй меня Грег, пожалуйста. 

Майкрофт снова улыбнулся. 

И на этот раз, абсолютно искренне.


End file.
